Once Upon A Time In New York City
by sumerjoy11
Summary: After the ordeal with Sykes, Roscoe, and DeSoto, Dodger and the gang are living peaceful lives. However, a new gang comes into the picture, their leader wanting revenge over the deaths of Roscoe and DeSoto. While these two gangs clash, Dodger and a girl from the opposing gang meet. Neither are aware of each other being from the rival gangs, and end up falling in love.


Months had passed since the events with Sykes occured. He, along with his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, were long gone. As for Fagin and his gang of dogs, life couldn't be any better. They still kept in touch with the Foxworths, frequently visiting their luxourious home to see Jenny and Oliver. Georgette did her best to make herself scarce, still not wanting to associate herself with "flea-bitten, dog-pound rejects" such as Dodger and his friends. As for Oliver, he still enjoyed the company of his fellow dog friends. Out of all the dogs in the gang, Oliver looked up to Dodger the most. After all, Dodger was the one who found him when he was still wandering the streets. Whenever Dodger visited, he and Oliver would spend their time playing, or relaxing and talking of "what's been up". Jenny's parents, along with Winston, often help Fagin pay for dog food and other necessities. Ever since Fagin had rescued Jenny from Sykes, the family felt they should repay Fagin somehow. Yes, it seemed that now Sykes was gone, Fagin and the gang had little to no worries at all. Except for one thing.

The passing of Roscoe and DeSoto may have been a relief to Dodger and the others, but for someone else, it was rather devastating. Despite the pair of dogs being dead for months, their cousin, Buster, couldn't seem to let go of their death. Buster was a tall, slender mix of Doberman and Rottweiler. He, like Dodger, was the leader of his own gang. However, this gang wasn't the kind who would make friends with cats, or save little girls from bad guys. This gang was rather ruthless. Well, their leader was. Buster had always been a tough leader, but after finding out his cousins perished, he became almost like a dictator towards his fellow gang members. What Buster said was done. No questions asked. The gang always had to follow his orders, or they would be punished. Simple as that.

Buster's gang, not including him, was made up of six dogs who all lived within a large, messy alleyway. There was Scratchy, a tan dog with many patches of missing fur on his skin, due to biting himself so much. Mooch, a large sheepdog who was jolly, but rather slow. Sparky, possibly the oldest and wisest of the gang, who was a gray Irish Wolfhound. Ruby, a red Afghan Hound, who was the oldest female of the group. Francois, a small Boston Terrier, who spoke with a French accent. Finally, the youngest and perhaps the most beautiful of the group, Angel. A Pomeranian type of dog, who's name was quite suiting. She had cream colored fur, a curled tail, and large violet eyes, all of which gave her an "angelic" look. Out of all the members in the gang, the only one who didn't feel Buster's wrath was her. She was his favorite. Buster always called her his "girl", which irked Angel to no end. She had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever, but no matter how much she tried telling him so, he would not listen. He was determined to make her his.

Referring back to the subject of Buster not getting over his cousins' death, the ruthless leader was determined to find out who was respondsible for taking away the lives of his only living relatives. Buster had gone through New York City, threatening many of the city's strays to tell him who was respondsible. Each had the same response. Dodger's gang. Since finding out they were respondsible, Buster had a new goal. Make Dodger and his friends suffer the way his cousins did. The only problem was that he had no idea where the gang was located, or what any of the gang looked like. Any dogs on the street could be part of the gang of killers, as Buster would call them.

One day, Buster had gathered Sparky and Francois, two of his gang members that he felt were the most reliable.

"Now, you two listen and listen closely. I want to find this Dodger, and take him down! You two go out into the city, find out all you can about this gang of his, and report back to me."

"Of course, Buster," Sparky replied.

"At your service," Francois said with a bow.

"Good. Now get out!"

At that instant, both Sparky and Francois had rushed out into the city.

Buster then turned to see Angel, who was sniffing through a knocked over trash can.

"Angel, baby, do your man a favor."

Angel wrinkled her nose at the word "baby".

"Yes, Buster?"

"Go out and fetch me some food, and I want something decent this time."

"Oh, of course, Buster," Angel replied in a rather teasing tone. "How about a nice steak platter?"

Buster growled. "Don't get smart with me. I'm hungry, so fetch me something!"

"Why not fetch it yourself?"

"Because I call the shots around here! Now go, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Face it, Buster. You've given me every threat in the book, but never once rose a paw to me. You don't got the guts to do a thing," Angel said as she turned her back to him, walking out of the alley.


End file.
